


Distraction

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Rhett keeps getting distracted during a planning session with Link. Link helps him concentrate.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Distraction

It was almost seven pm on a Thursday night. They were sitting on their office couch, going over their plans for the vlogs. They were sitting side to side, with no space between them. Link had a calendar open on his laptop, and Rhett was writing notes on his—or at least he was supposed to be.

“Good God, Rhett. Are you even listening?” Link’s frustrated huff snapped Rhett out of his thoughts. Rhett straightened up and flashed a sheepish smile at Link.

“Sorry,” he muttered and started typing again.

“Concentrate, man. I wanna get home at a reasonable hour.”

“Me too. Me too. I just—“

“Just what?” Link asked and turned to look at him. Rhett blushed and coughed. He lifted his hand to brush it through his hair to hide the bloom of embarrassment. Link snorted.

“Really?” he asked. Rhett’s blush deepened, and he cursed their shared history. All Link had to do was look at him, and he knew what Rhett was thinking.

“Well, I’m sorry. It’s those goddamn videos. So inappropriate… “ Rhett murmured, feeling defensive.

There had been a video going around the office earlier that afternoon. A video of a GMM porn parody. Rhett had laughed at it just like everyone else. He hadn’t thought much about it until they were alone in the quiet office.

Rhett could smell Link now—the sweet and tangy smell of sweat and deodorant and the essence of Link. He couldn’t help but stare at the way he kept stretching his neck occasionally. He couldn’t help but imagine the last time he got to press his mouth on it and taste him.

“They didn’t even look like us,” Link said pointedly.

“I know. It’s just—it’s been a while…” Rhett said, voice almost a whine. He shifted in his seat, trying as hard as he could to do it inconspicuously, which obviously failed spectacularly, and the small shift became more like a needy squirm. He could see Link’s eyes rolling to high heavens.

“I can’t work with you like this,” Link said, shaking his head. Rhett was about to protest, to assure he could reign his filthy thoughts in when Link patted his knee.

“Take it out.”

“What?” Rhett asked, confused by the order. Link sighed.

“Take out that needy little dick of yours. I’m just gonna deal with it, and then we can get back to work.”

Even though Rhett wanted to protest the use of the word ‘little’ in this particular context, he didn’t need to be asked a third time. His pants were pulled mid-thigh with a swift tug, and his throbbing erection hung heavy between his legs. Link offered his upturned palm at him.

“Spit,” he said. Rhett rolled his tongue in his mouth and let a glob of saliva dribble on Link’s hand. Link wrapped it around his aching length and set an immediate punishing pace.

“ _Oh, fuck_ ,” Rhett moaned and threw his head back, hitting it against the headrest of the couch.

Link tapped on his laptop with his right hand, as his left worked to release a few week’s worth of tension from Rhett’s body. It had been too long since they’d had enough time to steal it for each other.

“I think at the end of January we could go hiking. Maybe camping too. Stay the night. Some fire-side singing. The fans would love it,” Link suggested absentmindedly.

Rhett barely heard him—Link’s voice was drowned out by his own heavy breathing and the rush of blood roaring in his ears. Link’s fist was tight and wet and perfect. He touched Rhett, almost like there was no separation between them. As if he was stroking himself, quickly and efficiently taking care of the distraction that kept him from getting to his goal of getting home before the kids went to bed.

“Link. Baby. _Fuck._ Yeah, just like tha—ohh, good God! Don’t stop, please. Almost…“ Rhett muttered eyes screwed closed, his back arching off of the couch. “I—I’m gonna…”

Soft warmth wrapped around the head of his cock, and Rhett’s eyes opened with confused blinks to see a mane of salt-and-pepper hair bobbing between his legs. The sight had barely time for register before Rhett was coming hard inside Link’s waiting mouth.

Rhett fell limp against the headrest and shivered as Link pumped the last drops of cum out of him and licked them off. He rose and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before, rubbing his hand against Rhett’s pant leg to dry it off.

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way,” Link continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “Let’s talk about going on a Ferris wheel.”

Rhett was floating.

When weeks later he realized he’d agreed to face his fear of heights on a vlog, he had no idea how it had happened. Link just smiled a crooked smile and patted his thigh.


End file.
